1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of mounting brackets. More particularly, the present invention pertains to mounting brackets configured to receive and retain pumps, such as air pumps.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mounting brackets are generally used to secure devices, for example pumps, to a particular location so that the pump remains stationary while in use by a user. For example, a mounting bracket may be screwed onto a surface, such as a wall, and the pump mounted on the bracket will have a fixed location. Therefore, the user must move to the fixed location of the pump in order to use the pump. Having the pump secured at a fixed location may create problems if the user is limited in the location that the user can use the pump. In order to overcome the problems associated with existing mounting brackets what is needed is a mounting bracket that is easily movable to a different location from its present location, while still allowing for the pump that is attached to the bracket to be secured. For example, a mounting bracket that is movable without having to separate the mounting bracket from the surface the mounting bracket is secured to. In addition, it may be advantageous to also provide the mounting bracket so that the pump itself is easily removable from the bracket.